Sociedades Ciegas
by angel.negroo
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió con el mundo? Hermione se siente sola. Ella, Draco y personajes nuevos, se ven involucrados en el caso de Penélope Cround. Extrañezas y semejanzas. Mafias y organizaciones secretas. Una sociedad ciega.
1. Lo que pesa la soledad

Sociedades Ciegas 1

-Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de esa temporada en blanco.

Recuerdo haber salido con aquel muchacho...

Recuerdo que nada me importaba, todo era igual, y la indiferencia me mataba...

Recuerdo que todos me miraban con desprecio, y ya nada era lo mismo. Todos me creían demente... – ahí paró y miró la pared blanca de aquella habitación individual.

-¿Nada más? ¿No recuerdas nada más?

-No...Es que todo es muy confuso. No se que hago aquí... Esto es tan extraño. Me siento fuera de mí... Diferente... Tan diferente, ¡no soy yo!

-Si eres tú. Es que no entiendes la realidad. Todo cambia. Todo sigue su curso. Tú has cambiado. Cambiaste de tal modo en tu interior que te sentiste extraña...

El psicólogo seguía hablando de sus problemas pero ella no quería escucharlo. Suficiente era con tenerlos. Y escucharlos de una boca aparte era exasperante. Ese hombre creía que sabía todo sobre ella. Pero no entendía nada. Nadie entendía que pasaba.

Acurrucada contra la pared acolchonada blanca, miro su vestido negro, en contraste con esa habitación, cuyas paredes piso y techo eran del color de la luz.

Blanco.

Negro.

Negro.

Blanco.

No pegaba con el mundo. Era distinta en todo sentido. No sentía nada y le dolía no hacerlo. Le dolía no tenerlo en sus brazos. Tener que verlo a través de un plástico transparente, sin poder sentirlo, sin poder estar junto a el. Tener que conformarse con 5 minutos de lágrimas y un te amo que ni siquiera podía oír que solo lo adivinaba saliendo de sus labios finos, a través de aquella transparencia de la cual no podía escapar. Siempre estaban aquellos doctores vestidos de blancos delantales observándola morir lentamente de amargura y dolor. De tristeza y soledad... De amor. Siempre a través de aquel plástico incrustado en la pared blanca.

Hermione Granger se escondió entre sus brazos. Intentó varias veces dejar de respirar y poder morir a voluntad propia, pero era muy complicado, porque la maldita imagen de Draco se aparecía en su cabeza, y le prohibía morir, sujetándola con amarras invisibles a aquel mundo ciego.

-¿Quieres contarme algo más?

Hermione pensó en todos y cada uno de sus problemas. En su novio, en su dolor, en sus intentos de suicidio... Desesperantes intentos de suicidio, que nunca le salían bien. ¡Nada le salía bien en aquella vida! Siempre pensaba: "Ojalá en mi próxima vida sea un pájaro. Y esté libre de todas estas rejas inútiles..."

Y respondió:

-No. No tengo nada que contarle.

-Bueno entonces... Nos veremos la semana próxima, en una nueva sesión. Adiós Hermione.

-Adiós...

El doctor se encaminó a la puerta camuflada entre las paredes y la golpeó. Inmediatamente un doctor le abrió la puerta blindada y el psicólogo desapareció entre los desérticos pasillos de aquella ala privada del hospital.

Hermione se había empezado a acostumbrar a su soledad en aquella sala de algodón. Pensar no era algo muy complicado, así que dedicaba todo el tiempo que tenía para idear historias, imaginar como estaría con Draco en aquel momento, etc. No se sentía sola. No se aburría. Solo pensaba. Y no estaba mal. Es que no tenía nada en aquella habitación. Era una habitación acolchonada para locos. Para dementes. Pero ella no estaba loca. Solo tenía otro punto de vista. Y sus actos se basaban en el.

Ella repetía para sus adentros...:

-Me sacará. El me sacará de aquí. Lo sé... El lo hará...

Pero tardo varias semanas en aparecerse.

Llegó vestido con su túnica negra de mago, y con su cabello rubio más hermoso que nunca, sobre su frente y un poco más largo, pero así arreglado, y con su-desalineada-barba-cadena, se veía desesperadamente sexy. Se asomó por la ventana de plástico, y la miró con sus ojos grises y fríos. Ella solo se acercó y colocó sus manos en aquel material duro, como una barrera, intentando llegar mas adelante y poder abrazarla. Pero el no le prestó mucha atención. Solo habló con el médico (uno de los tantos...) y desapareció. Ella decepcionada se sentó contra la pared y esparció su vestido negro por el suelo blanco, estirándolo mientras las débiles lágrimas cristalinas saltaban de sus ojos marrones.

Pero de repente, la puerta se abrió. Y el entró mientras un médico cerraba la puerta. Se agachó a su altura, y solo la miró.

Ella levantó su mirada.

-Draco...

Se tiró a sus brazos. Ella solo sintió otra vez esa terrible sensación de placer al tocar su cuerpo.

El aspiró su aroma después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y solo sonrió.

-Draco... Dime que me sacarás de aquí, solo dímelo...

-No puedo Hermione, sabes que me es imposible...

-¡Sabes que no estoy loca...! ¡Que no tengo ningún problema!

-Lo sé Hermione, lo sé... Pero no puedo... Lo que puedo hacer es... Traerte algo... ¿Quieres algún libro, o algo?

-Un cuaderno...Una pluma, no lo sé. Necesito escribir...

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Se acabó el tiempo Sr. Malfoy.

-Lo sé- miró a Hermione de nuevo- Escucha, me debo ir, te traeré las cosas pronto. Te amo, Hermione.

-Yo también.

Ambos se abrazaron. Después de 3 meses sin hacerlo. Se sintieron por última vez... y se separaron.

Sola de nuevo.

Silencio...

Y nada más...


	2. Mi vida en un papel

Sociedades Ciegas 2:

Solo deseaba que el blanco se apagara. Que estuviera sumida en la negrura, con tal de no ver todo ese brillo. Sus ojos comenzaban a molestarse de ver siempre lo mismo. Y su cabeza comenzaba a delirar.

¿Por qué Draco no venía?

¿Por qué la hacía esperar tanto?

Tirada en el suelo soñaba con irse algún día de estos, volar de aquella sala, y recorrer el mundo.

Deseando desaparecer, comenzó a perder la cabeza por la llegada de Draco. Sus entrevistas con el psicólogo eran cada vez mas cortas, porque Hermione se oponía a hablar y solo se escondía en sus brazos y se olvidaba del mundo. Los doctores cada vez pasaban más tiempo frente a la ventana, tomando nota de cada-uno-de-sus-pasos y de –cada-una-de-sus-acciones.

Comenzaba a hartarse, y a creer que él jamás vendría.

Pero fue.

Un día mientras ella solo estaba acostada sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y pensando en la muerte, la puerta se abrió y Draco entró.

Ella solo lo miró.

-¿No me abrazarás?

Claro, ¿el pensaba que ella se divertía ahí adentro? ¿Que todo era genial y que ella no se daba cuenta del tiempo?

Que equivocado estaba.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?- solo dijo eso. Pero lo dijo con tanta decepción que sus ojos se humedecieron.

-He tenido complicaciones, ¿Sabes?

-Ah, claro...- no le creyó. Solo la quiso evadir. Por eso tardó en ir al hospital.- ¿Me trajiste lo que me habías prometido?

-Si, aquí está.-

Sacó un hermoso cuaderno de tapas marrones y hojas de pergamino. Una pluma de águila nueva lo acompañaba. Y varios tinteros negros.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Un frío de nada.

Se despidió y se fue.

Pero ella estaba feliz con su cuaderno nuevo. Comenzó a escribir poemas y distintos textos.

"_Una tarde de verano,_

_Mientras caminaba por las nubes_

_Vino un ángel y me dijo_

_Que vendrías a buscarme._

_Ese ángel me mintió._

_Tú no has venido a buscarme._

_Ahora divago en ensueños,_

_Y me pierdo en cada instante. _

_Que terrible oscuridad_

_La que me engaña en este momento_

_Me llena el corazón _

_Y me carcome por dentro..."_

Una mañana, sintió que aquel día algo bueno iba a pasar. Sintió que se iría de aquella sala blanca, y que pasaría a una gris. Y más tarde a una negra. Y todo sería diferente. Porque ella ya no estaría ahí.

Por eso, decidió dejar su nombre en aquella planicie blanca. Tomo su pluma y firmo en una de las esquinas, cuando los doctores no la espiaban. Simplemente puso:

"_Son tantas las sociedades ciegas que no miran atrás,_

_Son tantas las oportunidades que no se dejan pasar,_

_Son tantas las ilusiones que no se pueden contar,_

_Y no puedo escuchar, _

_Y no puedo dormir... -Hermione"_

Y se alejó de aquel rincón. Para sentarse al lado de la puerta, a esperar que llegue su alegría. La respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

A eso de las 6 cuando ya empezaba a dormitar, sintió un "Toc, toc" en algún lado de la habitación. Miró a la ventana, y 4 personas la miraban sonrientes. Ella los reconoció.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna... –se acercó a la ventana.

Una persona más apareció. Dos personas también.

-Madre... Padre... Draco.

Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, y vio como abrían la puerta de su jaula. Y le decían, Srta. Granger, queda usted en alta. Y ella tomaba su cuaderno y su pluma y sus tinteros y se iba de la blancura absoluta, para caer en abrazos, y lágrimas.

-Hermione...

-Draco, volviste...

-Si, pero tenemos que decirte algo. Dentro de una semana, debes ir al tribunal, a decir que no tuviste nada que ver con el caso de Penélope Cround.


	3. Reencuentro

-¿Penélope Cround? ¿No es ella la gitana de padres muggle que vivía bajo el puente de Hardtown?

-Ella misma.

Hermione miró a cada uno de los presentes. Todos tenían la misma cara impasible y sus expresiones eran de tristeza y confusión.

-Hija, creen que tú eres gitana.

Los gitanos estaban mal vistos en la sociedad mágica porque ayudaban a los muggles y detestaban cualquier vínculo con lo material. Eran callejeros y vivían de sus bailes y shows en las calles, pidiendo propina, y pasando una pequeña bolsa para poner dinero. Igual así, eran artistas y eran muy puros de corazón.

Penélope Cround, era una gitana de unos 22 años, que había escapado de su casa a los 14 años, en el verano, y había abandonado sus estudios en Hogwarts con el mejor promedio de su clase. Luego, años después, vagaba por las calles de Hardtown pidiendo, y bailando con otros gitanos. Nunca había vuelto con su familia. Pero una tarde, hace varios años atrás, Hermione la encontró hambrienta en las orillas del lago y se detuvo un rato. Ella le explicó su situación y Hermione la ayudó durante meses, llevándola de pueblo en pueblo, escapando de las autoridades mágicas. Luego de 1 año de ayudarse entre si Penélope y Hermione se hicieron buenas amigas. Pero una pelea las separó, y estuvieron 5 años sin verse ni hablarse. Ahora, Penélope Cround estaba en la lista oscura, como la llamaban los gitanos. Era la lista de Gitanos Mas Buscados. Tanto hacía que la buscaban y no la encontraban, que empezaron a dudar de todos y cada uno de los conocidos de la fugitiva. Hermione estuvo primera en sus interrogatorios. Y al pegarle un puntapié al hombre que la agarró en medio de la noche a hacerle preguntas sobre Penélope, acabó en una sala para locos.

-¿Gitana? ¿Yo?

-Si, por tu buena relación con Cround- dijo Draco- Te repetí millones de veces que no te juntaras con Gitanos.

-Draco, tengo 23 años. Se que hacer y no hacer de mi vida.

-Lo sé. Pero es por tu propio bien.

-¿Donde esta Penny?- Así le decía Hermione a Penélope cuando eran amigas y tenían 18 y 17 años.

-Esta escondida, Hermione. Esta en casa.- Ron contestó su pregunta.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Lévenme allí, por favor.

Todos salieron del hospital Mágico y en un descampado, mientras nadie los veía, los 8 desaparecieron (los señores Granger iban agarrados de los brazos de Hermione y Draco) rumbo a La madriguera.

Un tiempo después...

FRAGMENTO DE UN LARGO DIARIO

_Querido Diario:_

_Que feo es esto. Tengo 22 años y tengo que estar escondida en un pequeño ático, cuando bien podría estar disfrutando de mi vida de gitana_.

_Los Weasley son muy hospitalarios conmigo, y se que les estoy debiendo mucho, pero no veo la hora de ver a Hermione de vuelta, y pedirle perdón de una buena vez. Se que debe estar muy enojada conmigo. Fui muy estúpida con ella. Merezco que no me perdone. _

_¡Oh, estúpido cuaderno! No sabes cuanto extraño, poder salir a las calles, bailar y cantar bien alto, sin que nada me importe, poder correr por los valles de Hardtown y escuchar un poco el sonido de la naturaleza. _

_Me molestan estas cuatro paredes._

_Me molesta no ver la luz del sol._

_Ya no puedo soportar esta terrible humillación. Malditos brujos del ministerio, Que se creen tan superiores. _

_Oh, estoy contándole mi patética vida a un cuaderno. Se la podría estar contando a Hermione, pero ella no esta aquí por mi culpa. Me siento tan idiota._

_Creo que alguien se acerca. Mas tarde sigo con este estúpido relato, en este estúpido cuaderno._

_ABAJO UNA ETIQUETA DECIA:_

_El diario de Penélope Cround _

_fue encontrado el 13 de Mayo _

_de el año entrante, en el fondo_

_del lago Munot's, Hardtown. _

-Maravilloso. Ahora si la tenemos en nuestras manos. Que _Azcaban_ le siente bien, señorita Cround...- El funcionario del ministerio miró hacia una esquina, en donde una joven maltratada estaba acurrucada.

FLASH BACK---

8 personas caminaban hacia una casa destartalada y caída hacia un costado. Un pequeño cartel de madera decía "La madriguera".

Hermione corrió al ático, y la encontró sentada escribiendo en un pequeño diario.

-Penny, ¡OH!... ¡Penny...!- corrió y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Hermione... Tanto tiempo sin verte...- se abrazaron incontables segundos- Lo siento, amiga, lo siento de verdad... Perdona todas mis estupideces, perdóname...

-Penny... Todo está bien...

-Perdóname... ¿Lo harás?

Lágrimas bajaron de sus rostros y una sonrisa se escapó del alma de Hermione.

-¿¡Como podría no perdonarte...?


	4. Presentimientos y huidas

Sociedades Ciegas 4:

Hardtown era un pequeño barrio en la ciudad de Londres. La gente de aquel barrio era de una manera "poco urbana", pero la mayoría de sus habitantes eran brujos en secreto. El pueblito contaba con una plaza central al estilo Grecia, con casas, edificios públicos, etc., torno a ella, y un pequeño río que cruzaba de un extremo a otro con un puente destartalado. Bajo aquel puente, una muy pequeña comunidad de Gitanos había dejado todas sus pertenencias, ya que la autoridad los buscaba desde hacía varios años. Una mujer de aspecto pobre y maltratado, con más de 3 niños sujetando sus piernas pedía en la carretera. Unos jóvenes reían y cantaban a la noche, con una borrachera sin final hasta la mañana. Varios animales de alcantarilla corrían por la vereda. Pero todo era común a los ojos de aquella sociedad.

Una ventana estaba abierta, y dejaba oír el llanto de una madre. Su única hija había escapado, no le quedaban esperanzas y solo se preguntaba porque. No creía volver a ser feliz, no contaba con nadie, su esposo había muerto y, en la soledad de su casa, los recuerdos la atormentaban hasta la desesperación. Sobre un piano gastado un portarretratos mostraba una niña de doce años, con pelo rebelde negro más allá debajo de los hombros, con largas pestañas y ojos negros. Su piel pálida y su cuello largo, le daban un aire de niña pequeña, pero su alma superaba la de cualquier adulto responsable. La mujer tomó la fotografía en sus torpes manos. La observó mientras las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

-Lope... Lope... ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

Se reprochó a si misma. Se retó, se enojó pero no pudo saciar sus penas. Su hijita, su pequeña Penélope se había marchado... Y no lo podía remediar. Hacía años que no la veía. Ahora debía tener unos veintidós años. Hacía 8 se había ido, sin nada más que su ropa.

Pero debía olvidar. Debía ser fuerte y despegar de su vida las imágenes del pasado. La crueldad del mundo la cegó y por varios años, hasta se enojó con su hija y con su marido por dejarla sola. No entendía el significado de la vida. No quería vivir. No quería nada más. Solo quería llegar al cielo. Y no volver jamás. Total... Nada ni nadie la esperaba. Pero antes de irse, había varias preguntas que hacerle al mundo. Sabía que no le serían respondidas. Pero era su destino.

Llevó sus viejos y cansados pies a su alcoba. Recostó su viejo y cansado cuerpo en la cama, y cerró sus viejos y cansados ojos. Y expiró...

Millas y millas más lejos Penélope, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Luna, Los señores Granger, y los Weasley, cenaban en paz. Pero de repente, la joven Gitana cerró los ojos, y se quedó callada. Todos la miraron. Y ella solo dijo:

-Mi madre acaba de morir.

El comentario cayó tan sorpresivamente, que todos la miraron confundidos.

-Penny, ¿Estas segura de lo que dices...?- Hermione la tomó de la mano compasivamente. Su amiga la miró furtivamente.- Bueno... quiero decir, no tienes ninguna prueba.

-Lo se, pero estoy segura. Lo siento en mi interior. Mi madre acaba de fallecer.- tal era su confianza, que le creyeron. Pero no supieron que decirle. La chica estaba más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojos negros mostraban firmeza. Observo que todos la miraban preocupadamente, y les sonrió.- Tranquilos. No hay de que preocuparse. Mi madre y yo no estábamos muy relacionadas. Solo que ella estaba vieja ya. Su tiempo ha llegado a su fin esta noche.

La conversación dio un giro extraordinario, y se pusieron a comentar los resultados de los últimos partidos de Quidditch de la temporada. La cena acabó a eso de medianoche, y todos se fueron con los estómagos llenos, y abrumados de cansancio a sus habitaciones, a dormir.

Hermione y Penélope compartieron una. Se sentaron frente a la ventana, y cada una tomó su cuaderno. La primera escribió un poema. Y la segunda le contó muchas cosas a su diario aquella noche. Cuando terminó, hacía varias horas que Hermione dormía placidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar. Los padres de Hermione ya se habían ido, al igual que el señor Weasley, que fue al ministerio a trabajar. Los 6 jóvenes fueron al lago y pasaron la tarde allí. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, volvieron a la casa, y ayudaron a la Sra.Weasley a cocinar la cena. Cerca de las 7 PM, Arthur apareció en el comedor. Su expresión era de inconfundible preocupación.

-Arthur, querido... ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Molly.

-Hoy pasé por el departamento de Aurores. Escuché que están buscando a Penélope por los alrededores de nuestro hogar. ¡Molly, querida! ¡La encontrarán si no nos movemos...! Debemos irnos. A donde sea. Evacuaremos esta misma noche.

-Señor Weasley, creo que es inútil que todos nos vayamos. Me parece que es mejor que solo Penélope y yo nos fuéramos... – dijo Hermione. Pero Draco la miró.

-No irás sin mí. Yo también iré.- agregó rodeándola con un brazo.

-¡Hey! Nosotros también queremos ir... – dijo Ron. Pero la madre lo desautorizó.

-No. Tú, Harry y Ginny se quedan conmigo aquí. Y Luna tampoco debería ir. Es muy peligroso que sean tantos.

-Molly tiene razón. Vayan preparándose. Deben partir.

Y fue así, que los tres juntaron algunas cosas necesarias y partieron en la oscuridad de la noche, caminando, sin utilizar la magia. Desapareciendo de ese paisaje campestre... Mientras la luna brillaba en el firmamento.


End file.
